Planets
This is the page for planets that constantly appear in Sburb. The trolls' planets and client-server connections: General info Planets, generally speaking, are celestial bodies orbiting a star. Each Sburb player is assigned their own personal planet once they enter the Medium. It serves as the beginning point of their adventure and is designed to hold many puzzles and challenges to be solved and overcome by the player. It is inhabited by consorts and a denizen, who sleeps somewhere on the planet, waiting to be awakened by the player during the final phase of their quest. These player planets are based around different aspects of the player, usually including their mythological role. All player planets orbit around Skaia, which serves as the system's "star". Two other planets orbit Skaia, namely Prospit and Derse. They are the driving forces in the battle of good against evil the players get caught up in. Fanon Planets: Derspit is a glitch in the Sburb stable edition that occurs when a player enters a session on their own. Unknown carapaces live there. If there are more than one players, and Prospit and Derse still exist, the session is pretty messed up. Can be found in The Omega Session. Earth Earth is the most common planet of intelligant life in Sburb. It is the birthplace of humans. Sun Alternian sunlight is so intense most trolls can't withstand it, preferring night and shady places; looking directly into the sun causes instant blindness, as experienced by Terezi. Kanaya is mentioned as being one of the few members of the species to enjoy its rays, although whether this is a common feature among jade-blooded trolls is unknown. Alternia Alternia is the second most common planet of intelligant life in Sburb. It is the birthplace of trolls. History The Alternia we observe is part of a post-scratch reality. Originally the planet had the name Beforus, and was a very peaceful place populated by similarly peaceful trolls. It had only a pink moon. However, post-scratch they gained Doc Scratch as a first guardian and he "rewrote" their entire history, ensuring that the trolls would excel at playing Sgrub by turning them into an aggressive race, as well as ensuring the arrival of his master. He set up a system of oppression based on blood color, which was rebelled against on a large scale on at least two occasions. The second rebellion resulted in the banishment of all adult trolls into outer space, to conquer new planets. As a result Alternia is a planet populated by children. Alternia was destroyed by meteors due to the Reckoning and eventually repopulated with exiles from the trolls' session. As such, the Intermission takes place on Alternia. Alternia's Moons Alternia has two moons, one green and one pink. The green moon is home to Doc Scratch and his apartment that resembles Felt Manor. This moon first appeared in the aborted, non-canon Felt Forum Adventure created with input from Andrew, and has since appeared in canon. It appears that a whole felt city is on the green moon that looks a lot like Real City Streets in Problem Sleuth. Little to nothing has been revealed about the pink moon thus far except that according to Aranea it was the only moon that existed in her life on Beforus (the green one being an addition after the scratch of her game session), that Meenah lived there while she was in hiding, that it may have been the location of the pre-scratch Frog Temple, and that it has a wee pink moonlet. She also leads Terezi to it in a dream bubble so they may confront her session's Thief of Life. Zillyhoo Zillyhoo '''is the least common planet of intelligant life in Sburb. It is the birthplace of cherubs, and is in the Zillywen Galaxy created by the Beta Kids. Zillywut '''Zillywut '''is the twin planet of Zillyhoo, is the birthplace of serraphs, and is in the Zillywen galaxy in the universe created by the Pre-Scratch Kids. The Incipisphere Skaia '''Skaia is the world that the players of Sburb must build toward to in order to win the game. It is described as a "dormant crucible of unlimited creative potential". It resides at the core of the Incipisphere, sort of like its "sun". It's also a "dormant crucible of unlimited creative potential". Under its thick atmosphere lies The Battlefield, a planet that changes every time a player enters the medium with a prototyped sprite. It's here that a war between Prospit and Derse takes place, which Prospit must always lose. Prospit Prospit, also known as the Kingdom of Light, is one of the two kingdoms in the Incipisphere. Prospit wages an unending battle against the Dark Kingdom, Derse, protecting Skaia from the Dersite army, which seeks to activate The Reckoning and destroy it. This battle is one that Prospit is always destined to lose. Archagents *Prospit Sleuth *Pickle Inspector *Ace Dick *Hulking Investigator *Midnight Crew :D Derse Derse, also known as the Kingdom of Darkness is one of the two kingdoms in the Incipisphere. Derse wages an unending war against the Light Kingdom, Prospit, striving for the destruction of Skaia. Derse has always been destined to defeat Prospit, forcing the players to kill the Black King on their own to prevent Skaia from being destroyed. Archagents *Jack Noir *Hegemonic Brute *Draconian Dignitary *Courtyard Droll Player Planets Land of Quartz and Melody: The Land of Quartz and Melody, abbreviated as LOQAM, is Aradia Megido and Damara Megido's planet in the Medium. The planet is covered in enormous quartz crystals of blue and purple. The buildings are based on musical boxes, one example featuring a drum and a metal comb. A close up on the music box buildings can be seen in S Roxy: Sleepwalk. Although it is never seen during the events of Hivebent, the planet also presumably houses the trolls' scratch construct. Its relation to Aradia's title, the "Maid of Time", may be related to the fact that quartz is used in timepieces, and also that music requires one to keep time. The underlings of this planet are a cyan color. This color might represent quartz. Damara Megido's land may have been the Land of Quartz and Melody or a very similar land, as she is shown in one panel activating the trolls' scratch construct, the Cardinal Movement, which looks like one of the music boxes from this land atop a quartz platform. This may further imply that the pre-scratch trolls had the same or similar lands to their dancestors. Land of Sand and Zephyr: The Land of Sand and Zephyr, abbreviated as LOSAZ, is Tavros Nitram and Rufioh Nitram's planet in the Medium. It appears to be a large reddish-green desert, with a golden windswept sky. Its relation to Tavros' title, the Page of Breath, comes from "zephyr", meaning a light wind. Fan theory on what Rufioh's planet name is Sand and Boreas, meaning north wind being opposite of the south wind. There is a frog-shaped puzzle inside one of the temples, and a number of puzzle pieces buried underneath the sand. The underlings of this planet are a golden orange color, though it is unknown what element this color represents. According to Vriska, the consorts of this land are some sort of lizards, probably resembling the ones depicted on some ruins found by Tavros. Since Jade's planet has the same statues these lizards are most likely Iguanas. Land of Brains and Fire: The Land of Brains and Fire, abbreviated as LOBAF, is Sollux Captor's planet in the Medium. It has a landscape made of brains. It is notable for being completely hilarious, and a little creepy—mainly because of the floating brains which inhabit it. These brain may be a reference to Boltzmann Brains, hypothetical self aware entities which arise due to random fluctuations out of a state of chaos, outnumbering any other form of conscious being. This planet's Underlings are of a bright pink or purple color. Land of Pulse and Haze: The Land of Pulse and Haze, abbreviated as LOPAH, is Karkat Vantas and Kankri Vantas's planet in the Medium. It is a land with oceans of blood, and skies shrouded with a lavender fog. The terrain is broken up into an archipelago of close-lying islands covered in jaggy rocks, though there is also castle-like architecture. Ruins have been shown on this world with hearts embedded in them, presumably pumping blood. Unlike the many varieties of troll blood, this land's blood is exclusively red—same as Karkat and Kankri's and the rest of the Incipisphere's population. Karkat originally believed that he was being placed on a world covered in his own mutant blood to taunt (or rather, HAZE) him. The land is related to Karkat's title: the "Knight of Blood". The underlings of this planet are varying shades of forest green. Land of Little Cubes and Tea: The Land of Little Cubes and Tea, abbreviated as LOLCAT, is Nepeta Leijon and Meulin Leijon's planet in the Medium. It has mainly clear weather and yellow-orange tea reminiscent skies, along with a snowy sugary ground. Powder pink teapots with black cats are visible atop the peaks. If one looks closely one can see a large feline popping its head out of the middle teapot, similar to the way in which Mutie was introducedSburb Logo. On either side of the screen there is a close-up pile of neatly arranged sugar-cubes. This land is made up of these little cubes, and some are piled into the shapes of hills, while others create large mountains. There are rivers of green tea on this planet with waterfalls of green running down thousands of little cubes. This planet is the only to break the otherwise universal "Land of word and word" formula, but that was probably just so that AH could have Nepeta's planet be abbreviated "LOLCAT", as a reference to the internet meme. As well, an additional small adjective to describe the cubes is hardly a huge break from tradition. It's almost as if a hyphen could go in between the words. Land of Rays and Frogs: The Land of Rays and Frogs, abbreviated as LORAF, is Kanaya's planet in the Medium. Its terrain consists of a large, blue expanse with some sort of rays shining down. The Cruxite Artifact that brought Kanaya and her hive to LORAF also brought pieces of the land beneath her hive with her, resembling another player's domicile. It is also home to the session's forge, a large volcano that entered the medium alongside Kanaya's hive. The second part of the name was spoilered out at the time of its reveal, as the planet is similar to Jade's island (and has a Forge just like Jade's planet). The unscrambling of the Land of Frost and Frogs strongly suggested that the name of Kanaya's planet is the Land of Rays and Frogs and it has since been confirmed by Andrew. This makes "Frogs" the only descriptive word to appear in more than one of the known planets' names. Kanaya implies that she had to stoke the Forge in order to lower the water levels on the planet. She completed her quest with the help of Karkat Vantas, but said that she was rushed. The Genesis Frog she created here eventually became Earth's Universe. Land of Thought and Flow: The Land of Thought and Flow, abbreviated as LOTAF, is Terezi Pyrope and Latula Pyrope's planet in the Medium. The sky appears to be made of enormous neurons flashing with impulses. The symbol for Mind resembles one of the stylized neurons as they are seen in the sky here. The landscape is covered in hills and ruins that resemble Roman Courthouses. Rivers flow throughout the land, over hills and through ruins. The underlings of this planet are composed of grist that is dark red (carmine) in color, possibly the same substance that the planet's rivers flow with. One of the largest monsters so far has been seen here roaming this planet. Judging by the statues Terezi draws on, and her familiarity with them, the Consorts of this land are likely Crocodiles. Land of Maps and Treasure: The Land of Maps and Treasure (abbreviated as LOMAT) is Vriska Serket and Meenah Serket's planet in the Medium. It is a pirate themed land, with vast oceans, and jungle islands like the one upon which Vriska's house came to rest. The sky itself seems to be a giant antiquated map, while giant glowing compass roses hover over the ocean. The underlings of this planet are blue in color. Category:MISC Category:Misc